The Troubled Heart
by MiaSnapeAlways
Summary: Follow Hermione as she navigates being a newer professor at Hogwarts and explores the possibility of a new relationship. Will it ruin her friendship with the rather stoic Potions Master? Or has he been keeping a few secrets from her? HGSS - Ron Bashing


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise. This is an alternate universe story. Does not follow all of canon.

Also, this is my first story in years…

Hermione smiled as the black-haired infant made cooing and laughing noises as she bounced little Albus Severus Potter on her knee. She was visiting the Potters on her day off on one of her weekends. Little Albus was about 15 months old and James was almost three years old now. Hermione taught at Hogwarts these days, but over the last few weeks her personal life had been in turmoil. She had caught her ex-boyfriend cheating on her exactly three weeks ago and broken things off with Ron.

_Yes, playing with James and Albus was just the balm she needed to soothe her soul. As well as talking to Gin, of course_, thought Hermione. The Potters had reacted furiously to Ron once the whole situation had come to light, come to think of it, even the other Weasley boys and even Arthur had all rallied against Hermione telling her that intellectually the couple just didn't seem to fit. Well, except for Molly. _My ears are still ringing from the howler she sent me, me! As if I was the one to cheat in the first place_, scoffed Hermione to herself. So, for now she saw fit to distance herself from the Weasleys, except for the Potters.

In fact, the only life line she seemed to have in her back pocket at Hogwarts was Severus Snape, the forbidding Potions Master. Hermione sighed as she handed Albus Severus to his mother.

"Well, I best be getting back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow I will need to catch up on all the grading I pushed off today. I'm afraid this will be my last visit for a while, as it's getting close to midterms," Hermione gave Ginny a side hug and then hugged Harry goodbye as she headed to the fireplace to gather some floo powder.

Once in her quarters, Hermione sighed softly to herself. _Looks like another night of wine and crying myself to sleep… If only I could find someone who was my equal_, she thought. More than anything, Hermione wanted a family, but most Hogwarts professors did not marry nor have families of their own, only nieces and nephews. Being an only child, James and Albus Potter were the closest thing to nephews she would ever get.

However, instead of heading to her wine cabinet and getting ready for bed for the night, the Arithmancy professor decided to patrol the halls. _Catching some trouble maker students out of bed might put me in a better mood_. And so, she transfigured her casual weekend outfit of jeans and a casual sweater to those of her deep burgundy teaching robes. Her wild mane of curls which she previously wore down and loose were transformed into a neat bun. As she left her quarters through her portrait into the hallways she raised her occlumency shields so her face set into a stoic expression. The arithmancy professor who was once kind and carefree had in the previous last three weeks had instead become more stern and strict. This change had caused the students to whisper and gossip about the sudden change.

And, though she did not know it yet, it had one Potions Master concerned that the new Arithmancy professor was adopting some of his mannerisms and behavior. As he was patrolling the halls looking for the occasional wayward student – he had already sent three Gryffindors up to no good and had confiscated their joke product that obviously came from the Weasley twins' joke shop as well as a Ravenclaw girl and Slytherin boy who had found an alcove to snog in to bed with points taken off and threats of detention – he found his thoughts drifting to the Arithmancy professor. Though Hermione had only started her second year of teaching, they had been able to build a friendship. Or, rather, Hermione had stubbornly broken through Severus' wall as he tossed around insults the first year of her teaching in order to maintain distance from her. This had, though Hermione would never admit it to him now, hurt her that he had been so ugly. However, it was Minerva the new Headmistress who had given Hermione advice on how to get through to Severus that she was genuine in her offer of friendship and would not back down from the challenge. In the end, Severus caved. And now, just three weeks after her split from the Weasley boy, Severus found himself wanting more.

Lost in thought as he rounded the corner, and thinking he was the only one up at this hour, Severus found himself face to face with the young woman who plagued his mind.

"Oof", Hermione exclaimed as she ran into something solid and hard hearing a groaning noise coming from the black wall she ran into which as she felt her senses come back to her realized she had ran into a person and her hands had fisted onto his robes at his chest. All of a sudden, they toppled over, and Hermione landed on top of Severus while he grunted at the impact, who had braced the fall for Hermione. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes.


End file.
